Dias Frios
by Julia Tsukino
Summary: Ginny, depois de ser traída por Harry resolve se mudar de país. Em Paris ela arranja emprego, começa a estudar culinária em uma escola trouxa, e quando menos espera, o destino brinca com ela. Bem, espero que gostem... e comentem, para eu poder terminar
1. Chapter 1

Estava frio, a neve já transformara a cidade em um bonito painel esbranquiçado. Ginny estava sentada em um pub, tomando um drink da bebida mais forte que ela já havia provado provavelmente. As acompanhantes eram Misa e Leah, ambas estudavam com Ginny em uma famosa escola de culinária no turno da noite.

As conversas estavam bem animadas a todo redor do local, inclusive na mesa delas, porém, Ginny não pôde deixar de notar que havia uma pessoa estranhamente calada e sozinha. Na mesma hora, não percebendo se era por causa da bebida, ou do sentimento de solidão que ela mesma sentia, começou a devanear quanto ao motivo daquela pessoa estar tão sozinha. No meio de seu devaneio, enquanto suas amigas falavam futilidades , a pessoa se virou, percebendo que estava sendo observada talvez, e mirou profundamente nos olhos de sua observadora.

Na mesma hora, de uma maneira alcoolicamente desajeitada, Ginny fez o que depois percebeu ter sido um gesto bastante infantil, se jogou atrás das costas de Leah, pois, no momento em que aqueles olhos cinzas se focaram nos olhos castanhos de Ginny ela sabia exatamente quem era.

Malfoy, durante todos os anos em que passou no colégio, apesar de ser altamente arrogante e sempre querer tirar vantagem sobre tudo, sempre lhe chamou atenção. Afinal, quando estava caminhando pelos suntuosos corredores de sua tão amada ex-escola, se deparou com Malfoy algumas vezes, e quando ele estava desacompanhado, sempre lhe passara uma imagem de constante desconforto, desamparo e de solidão, sobretudo.

"O que ocorreu, Ginny? Já desmaiou?" – disse Misa obtendo como resposta uma explosão de risos de sua amiga Leah. Ginny estava aflita, não queria que nenhuma pessoa relacionada com o seu passado aparecesse, não depois de todo o ocorrido.

"_O que Malfoy está fazendo aqui, em um pub trouxa?"_,pensou Ginny.

Ginny deu uma espiada e percebendo que o homem já não estava mais no local se recompôs com um breve suspiro.

"O que aconteceu, Ginny? Você está bem?" perguntou Misa, ainda com um ar de riso.

"Nada, acho que hoje eu não quero mais beber, vou ao banheiro e depois para casa, ok, meninas?" . Com isso, se levantou, com muita cautela, pois estava visivelmente embriagada.

"Não se esqueça que amanhã, quero dizer hoje,- deu uma pausa para rir da própria "piada"- vamos passar na sua casa para nos arrumarmos para a festa amanhã, que você vai nem que eu e Leah tenhamos que te amarrar, ok?"- disse Misa.

"Claro, claro, não perderia a festa de aniversário da Claire por nada nesse mundo"- disse com um evidente desdém, já que a aniversariante em questão era uma das garotas mais enjoadas de todo, mas só porque dividia o segredo de ser bruxa com Ginny, ocasionalmente falava com Ginny, como se fosse sua grande amiga.

Depois de ter ido ao banheiro, saiu imediatamente do pub, mas imediatamente após abrir a porta, percebeu que a neve havia voltado a cair e com isso deu um suspiro, colocou sua luva e seu gorro, apertou seus braços ao redor do corpo e rumou para sua casa que ficava a dois quarteirões de onde estava.

Paris era tudo o que sempre sonhara, estava ainda encantada com o local em que escolheu morar para fugir das lembranças de sua terra natal. Passava um pouco de meia noite, e era sexta feira, não havia muito barulho na rua, pois as pessoas estavam no aconchego de restaurantes ou pubs, mas para Ginny estava uma noite bastante agradável. Ocasionalmente ouvia-se o som de um violino bem tocado, pessoas rindo. Era tudo bastante reconfortante, tudo diferente de sua terra natal, onde morava agora seu ex namorado que a fez sofrer tanto.

Sempre que Ginny lembrava de Harry, uma lágrima ainda brotava de seu rosto. Afinal, ele havia sido sem dúvida o grande amor da sua vida. O amor platônico dela conseguiu ser correspondido, mas três anos depois, Harry, que havia conseguido um alto posto político, a traíra na cama em que os dois dividiam já há um ano. Ginny, depois de encontrar os dois dormindo, sem nenhuma preocupação, lançou-lhes um feitiço para que não ouvissem o barulho que ela fazia, separou todos os seus pertences, deixou um bilhete para ele, desfez o feitiço e rumou para a casa dos seus pais. Lá, contou à mãe o que havia ocorrido, sem muitos detalhes, pediu-lhe dinheiro( os Weasleys haviam ficado com uma situação financeira muito boa após a guerra) e rumou para França sem pensar duas vezes, sem olhar para trás. Já estava há três anos no país, e não queria voltar de maneira nenhuma. Ginny havia conseguido um emprego razoável em uma reservada doceria, onde por enquanto era garçonete/caixa (variava com o dia), mas depois de terminado seu curso de culinária, poderia vir a ser a cozinheira do local.

Chegou em casa, foi tomar um banho quente e dormiu. Durante a noite teve um sono inquieto, imagens de Harry com a amante rindo, se divertindo passavam como um filme, no qual ela não podia interferir. Acordou com a campainha tocando. Olhou para o relógio e percebeu que marcava três horas da manhã. Se enrolou em um sobretudo que estava jogado na poltrona do quarto e foi ver quem era. Fez um pequeno feitiço para que a porta ficasse invisível para quem estivesse dentro da casa e seu estômago ficou de repente gelado.

Draco Malfoy, estava usando um jeans escuro com um suéter e um sobretudo preto que lhe dava uma aparência bastante agradável. Seu braço estava apoiado na parede ao lado da porta da casa de Ginny, sua testa estava encostada no antebraço que estava grudado à parede, fazendo que Ginny só pudesse ver parte do rosto de draco, mas seu cabelo platinado levemente bagunçado estava evidenciando que era mesmo ele... na sua porta...às três horas da manhã. Algo dizia à Ginny que ele estava levemente alcoolizado.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny acordou em um pulo, com a luz do sol entrando parcialmente em seu quarto. Olhou para o relógio e percebeu que já passava de meio dia. Lembrou-se do sonho, colocando a mão sobre o rosto, não podendo acreditar que realmente queria que tivesse acontecido. Draco, na época do colégio nunca lhe pareceu muito atraente, afinal, estava totalmente obcecada por Harry à época, mas no bar, Malfoy estava com um aspecto diferente, algo que realmente chamou atenção de Ginny, mas... _"o que estou pensando, Ginny, pare de pensar nele... de nada vai adiantar... mas...o que será que ele veio fazer aqui na França?", _mas Ginny se lembrou que ainda tinha que comprar um presente para "amiga", e ainda tinha que preparar algo para comer.

A ruiva correu para o banheiro e tomou um relaxante banho na banheira, um banho bem quente, afinal, toda bebida se transformara em uma bela ressaca com direito a fortes dores de cabeça. Quando estava secando o cabelo, ainda enrolada no roupão a campainha tocou e o coração de Ginny acelerou levemente, mas ela resolveu ignorar e foi atender a porta. Ginny tinha certeza que eram as amigas que estavam na porta e por isso nem se importou em verificar, como sempre fazia. Abriu a porta, com o cabelo que ia até a cintura, ainda levemente molhado e o roupão caindo no ombro...

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui tão cedo?"

"Ginny?"

Antes de poder responder qualquer coisa, ainda com os olhos abertos, no mais terrível espanto, Harry adentrou abraçando-a de uma maneira realmente violenta, empurrando-a contra a parede, beijando seu ombro- agora totalmente desnudo- murmurando como ela estava linda e fechando a porta com o pé.

Ginny, quando recobrou a consciência, tentou o empurrar, mas a traição acontecera a tanto tempo, que ela nem mais pensava nisso enquanto as mãos no homem por quem fora apaixonada a sua adolescência inteira, passavam por locais mais atrevidos. Harry abriu seu roupão, enquanto beijava-a de um modo ávido, Ginny correspondia-o, talvez com a mesma vontade, enquanto abria a camisa de seu ex namorado. De repente Harry parou, se afastou levemente e olhou-a. Ginny estava nua, e de fato um pouco mais magra, mas estava realmente linda, ele não se conteve e pegou-a no colo e levou para o sofá, onde as carícias continuaram. Harry sabia o que a agrava, deixando Ginny cada vez mais fora de si. Ele beijava seu pescoço, descia, detendo-se em seus seios, lambendo-os, mordiscando-os, enquanto suas mãos procuravam desabotoar a calça jeans que estava usando. Quando conseguiu livrar-se totalmente de sua roupa, com a ajuda de uma impaciente ginny, os dois voltaram a se beijar intensamente.

Ginny estava realmente querendo Harry, ele estava diferente do que ela se lembrava, estava bem mais agressivo, mas era bom, e quando ele a penetrou, Ginny gemeu no ouvido dele, fazendo com que ele aumentasse o ritmo, até ela não pensar em realmente mais nada. Ela só queria estar ali, simplesmente.

Quando acabou, Harry jogou-se do lado de Ginny, já que o sofá era bem espaçoso, arfando, enquanto ela voltava a pensar racionalmente. Ele virou-se pra ela, acariciando seus seios, e murmurando que deixá-la fora a coisa mais idiota que havia feito, afinal, eles combinavam. Ginny, por reflexo sorriu, mas quando de fato voltou ao seu juízo perfeito percebeu o que eles haviam feito e no que ele acabara de falar e então sentou-se em um pulo.

"Quem deixou quem?" Disse sentada, virando-se para Harry com desdém.

"Não importa" disse Harry levantando-se para lhe acariciar os cabelos, que agora estavam levemente ondulados. Ginny se afastou de suas carícias.

"O que aconteceu com aquela piranha que estava dormindo na nossa – frizou bem essa palavra- fazendo com que eu o deixasse?"

"Não vamos pensar nisso, não foi nada demais..." disse Harry, mais uma vez tentando mexer no cabelo de Ginny.

"Me diga." Disse Ginny, autoritária.

"Eu terminei com ela" disse Harry sério.

"Terminou? Você de fato começou algo com aquela puta?" disse Ginny começando a aumentar a voz.

"Não chame ela assim, ela não teve cul..."

"Chamo-a da maneira que ela se comportou, puta, piranha e o que mais eu quiser. Você está certo, ela não teve culpa, você sim, teve, e eu... ainda me deixei levar... – Ginny levantou em um salto e voltou a gritar-"Saia daqui, agora, não quero mais te ver... NUNCA MAIS! Você é um babaca, não quero que fale com minha família sobre o que ocorreu. "

Ginny já estava vestida totalmente, pegou todas as roupas de Harry, jogou-as em cima do corpo nu dele, não acreditando em como pôde ter sido tão fraca. Ele, aos olhos dela, estava horrível, sentia tanta raiva dele, só conseguia sentir nojo. "Irei tomar banho para tirar esse cheiro horrível de você da minha pele, quando eu sair, não quero encontrar nenhum vestígio do ocorrido. Adeus, espero nunca mais te ver." Ginny virou e se trancou no banheiro, com raiva abriu a torneira da banheira, e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, com raiva, pensando em como tinha sido estúpida, agido sem pensar, e quando a banheira estava cheia, tirou o roupão e entrou na banheira sem querer nem mesmo olhar para o seu corpo, pois estava com nojo dela mesma.

Enquanto estava no banho, ouviu a porta fechando violentamente. Nesse momento começou a chorar. Chorou por tudo o que lhe ocorreu. Amou-o tanto... ele havia lhe feito tão mal... chorava de raiva, tristeza, frustração... juntou tudo. Estava com saudade dos seus pais, seus irmãos, sua casa, mas agora não queria mesmo encontrar com Harry, nem nada que lembrasse ele. Chorou por muito tempo, quando de repente ouviu suas amigas batendo na porta e chamando seu nome. Ginny saiu da banheira, colocou o roupão e correu para a porta. Abriu-a e as amigas, percebendo que ginny havia chorado, abraçaram-na fortemente, e ginny voltou a chorar novamente, soluçando.

"O que houve, Ginny?" Perguntou Missa.

"Ha-arry esteve aqui... " – elas não conheciam Harry, afinal, elas eram trouxas e Ginny não trouxe nenhuma foto dele.

"Pronto, pronto" disse Leah – " Esqueça-o, vamos começar a nos arrumar. Vamos ficar bem bonitas e esqueceremos todos os homens que nos fizeram ficar tão miseráveis."

Ginny, deu um sorriso amarelo, secou seus olhos com a toalha – "Que horas são?"

"Já são seis e meia" Disse Leah.

"Caramba! O tempo voa mesmo"

"Sim, então Leah, vá colocando os cosméticos e roupas que trouxemos na cama da Ginny, enquanto eu pego o vinho, e coloco uma boa música.

Ginny riu bastante, pois as duas haviam trazido vários cabides com vestidos, calças, blusas e uma mala cheia de sapatos, afinal, elas sabiam que Ginny não tinha muito senso de moda. Tinha tanta coisa, que ficaram as três bebendo, rindo e dançando, enquanto se trocavam e faziam pose de modelo. Misa, , fez um penteado e uma maquiagem bem bonita, colocou uma calça social, um sapato de bico fino e uma blusa linda. Ficou deslumbrante. Leah, que era morena de "praia"(usava vários cosméticos para ficar com a pele bronzeada), olhos verdes e tinha mechas loiras no cabelo ondulado até o ombro, colocou um vestido vermelho com um decote avantajado e um belo sapato alto. Ginny, deixou que as duas amigas fizessem o que quisessem com ela. Mandaram-na colocar um vestido preto, tomara que caia, que ia até o joelho, bastante esvoaçante, com uma faixa de cetim na região acima da cintura e era justo no busto. Colocaram uma sandália realmente alta e vermelha, que combinava com os seus cabelos, e deram uma bolsa da mesma cor, além de a maquiarem. Ginny se olhou no espelho e se achou muito bonita. Não podia se lembrar de algum dia ter ficado tão bonita assim. Sua pele, muito branca, estava contrastando com seu vestido escuro. Ginny deu um sinal de ok, e todas pegaram os respectivos casacos e foram para o taxi que já estava à espera.

Ginny estava um pouco ansiosa pela festa, afinal quem sabe poderia encontrar alguém legal...


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny saiu do carro acompanhando as duas amigas. A mansão de Claire era muito bonita. Ginny, para sua infelicidade, já havia estado aqui outras vezes, mas nunca na época de neve, e ficou encantada com a visão. O jardim, apesar de ter parado um pouco com as tempestades de neve, estava coberto por uma fina camada esbranquiçada, que era colorida artificialmente por luzes em tons azulados que faziam o cenário ainda mais entrada, carros extremamente luxuosos traziam famílias inteiras muito bem vestidas, e as duas amigas ficaram se perguntando como cabia tanta gente dentro de um carro. Ouvindo tais comentários, ginny desconversou, chamando a atenção delas para as roupas das pessoas e secretamente desejando que ninguém viesse com alguma vestimenta bruxa.

Ela entregou o convite ao segurança que checava a entrada e percebeu que tal segurança fazia parte de um grupo de aurores que ela há muito tempo conhecia, quando Harry começou seu nele lhe dava uma sensação de enjôo, e por isso, entrou na animada conversa das amigas que agora estavam apontando um sapato que elas diziam ser a última coleção de alguém que parecia ser famoso.

A parte interna da mansão não deixava nada a desejar. O salão era circular, com mesas em todo o contorno no local, todas elas com camadas de toalhas brancas e azuis, combinando com as enormes cortinas que davam para varandas. Estas possuíam um sistema de aquecimento que permitia que as pessoas desfrutassem da visão de seus jardins sem terem de enfrentar o clima.

Havia uma banda agradável que tocava músicas bruxas e trouxas e no canto direito havia uma grande bancada com vários barmans que faziam, supostamente, qualquer bebida que fosse estava sendo levada ao bar – pelas amigas nem um pouco alcoólatras- e lá pediram um drink que não era muito forte, afinal, elas não queriam ficar completamente bêbadas em uma festa daquele porte. Ginny estava distraída olhando todas as garrafas de bebidas exóticas que vinham em formatos interessantes, imaginando pela cor, o sabor de cada bebida quando a voz de Claire ecoou logo atrás dela:

-Ginny!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Com isso, Ginny bebeu um gole grande de sua bebida "lá vem a hora da falsidade", mas quando se deparou com a anfitriã, o mundo pareceu silencioso. Em um segundo , que para Ginny pareceu uma eternidade, ela não pôde acreditar, que Claire estava de braços dados com Draco Malfoy, e PIOR, do outro lado estava harry potter, de braços dados com... com... a mulher que há três anos dormia depois de ter feito, provavelmente, exatamente o que Ginny fez com harry há algumas horas.

- Esse é o meu amigo de infância, Draco Malfoy – ele estava encarando Ginny, com uma leve surpresa, olhando nos olhos de Ginny intensamente, deixando-a desconcertada. Harry havia reparado também, estava evidentemente enciumado.- Acredito que vocês se conheçam, haja visto que estudaram na mesma escola.

- Sim, claro- disse Ginny sorrindo, provocante para Draco, fazendo aumentar a raiva de Harry. Ginny acenou levemente a cabeça, mantendo o olhar penetrante de Draco.

- E esse aqui você conhece, não é? Harry Potter... – ao ouvir o nome, as duas amigas que estavam bem excluídas, olharam para poderem finalmente conhecer o causador de tantas tormentas em ginny. Esta, tentou beber todo o conteúdo da taça, torcendo para que, mesmo a bebida pouco alcoólica, ficasse suficientemente bêbada para não se despedaçar, ou despedaçar alguém. Afinal, tinha que manter a postura...- e a sua noiva Cho Chang. – completou Claire. Ginny fechou os olhos, sem querer acreditar, e simplesmente esvaziou o conteúdo de sua taça em um gole só.

- Olá, Harry, quanto tempo, não é mesmo? Noivado, parabéns por ele – apertou a mão sorrindo, sem nem olhar para a "noiva" , virou-se roboticamente para Claire, parabenizando-a pelo aniversário, se despediu de Draco e de Cho, com um mero aceno de cabeça e se dirigiu à sacada, sem olhar para trás.

Por sorte, não havia ninguém. Ginny sentou-se no parapeito da sacada e percebeu que se esticasse as mãos, poderia sentir o frio da noite. Logo em seguida, as suas duas amigas vieram com um drink na mão, sabendo que mais do que tudo, um drink era o que Ginny precisava. Ginny remexeu sua bolsa e achou o cigarro que procurava. Mas esqueceu que n estava com a varinha e que não poderia fazer magia na frente de suas amigas. Suspirou profundamente.

-Obrigada, meninas, mas acho que preciso de um tempo sozinha... Aproveitem a festa, afinal, tem muitos solteiros bonitos por aqui.

- Está bem, Ginny, mas qualquer coisa é só chamar, toma o celular da Leah – disse Misa jogando um aparelho na mão de Ginny – qualquer coisa é só apertar esse símbolo e depois esse, que ligará direto para o meu número e voltaremos em um pulo. – Toma também essa caixa de fósforos.

-Está certo, agora divirtam-se...- disse Ginny com um tom desanimado.

Ginny puxou uma cadeira e virou-a de costas para a entrada da varanda, jogou o cigarro e a caixa de fósforos na bolsa. Ficou contemplando o céu, de onde agora brotavam pedacinhos de neve que caiam preguiçosamente. Ela estava hipnotizada, o que era bom, pois no momento não queria pensar em mais nada. Pelo menos não por enquanto.

Enquanto Ginny estava encarando o céu, com um olhar totalmente vazio, Draco adentrou na varanda vizinha, sem perceber a presença de ginny ao lado. Ele segurava uma taça de algum drink e apoiou seus cotovelos no parapeito da sacada, enquanto apreciava vista. A janela da varanda em que Draco se encontrava abriu-se abruptamente, revelando a anfitriã da festa ligeiramente bêbada, que gritou a Draco, que se juntasse a ela. Ginny despertou de seu transe nesse momento, fazendo seu copo cair e quebrar. Ela olhou para o casal que se encontrava na outra sacada (que estavam no momento abraçados) e deu um ligeiro sorriso amarelo pedindo desculpas somente com o movimento da boca, sem emitir som, ao perceber o olhar dos dois um tanto quanto surpresos. Draco retirou as mãos de Claire que o envolviam e entrou no salão, seguido de uma Claire muito mal humorada.

Ginny se agachou para recolher os cacos maiores, se amaldiçoando por não ter trazido sua varinha. Quando de repente aparece draco com dois copos de bebida (sendo um deles igual ao que ginny acabara de derrubar). Colocou os dois na mesinha e ofereceu sua mão para ajudar ginny a levantar-se. Ela agradeceu e ele rapidamente sacou sua varinha e limpou instantaneamente a bagunça que Ginny havia feito.

"Obrigada, Malfoy."

"Por nada, Weasley", disse Draco pegando as bebidas que estavam repousadas na mesa. "Aceita?" Disse oferecendo a bebida.

"Mais uma vez, obrigada" disse ela enquanto pegava da mão de Draco a bebida."Acho melhor você voltar para o salão, a Claire ficou bem decepcionada por você não ter aceitado seu convite." Disse Ginny antes de tomar um gole do conteúdo trazido por draco.

Ginny estava olhando discretamente por cima do copo o homem que estava na sua frente. Draco havia crescido de uma forma que ela não esperava. Ele estava realmente elegante. "_Será que ele sempre foi assim e eu não percebia?"_. Ginny bebeu o conteúdo de sua taça, mais uma vez em um gole só.

"Acho que vou para o salão pegar mais uma bebida" disse ginny, se dirigindo à porta.

"Eu te acompanho".

Ginny voltou para o salão e reparou que Claire e Chang estavam conversando sobre algo que parecia animado, mas Harry, que estava ao lado não prestava atenção, estava procurando algo, e quando os seus olhos se cruzaram, ele percebeu que havia achado o que procurava. Quando Ginny percebeu que ele estava vindo em sua direção, ela puxou Draco para andarem mais rápido rumo ao bar. Quando eles estavam fazendo o pedido, Harry chegou.

"Olá"

"Volta para sua noiva, seu babaca" quando disse isso, Draco se virou para ver o que estava acontecendo, e viu Harry com as orelhas vermelhas.

"Podemos conversar a sós?" disse Harry.

"Não."

Harry virou-se, extremamente constrangido. Ginny agradeceu o barman e pegou sua bebida. Novamente, acabou com o conteúdo em um gole só e depois abriu sua bolsa para pegar o cigarro que não havia conseguido acender. Colocou-o entre os dedos, mas esses estavam trêmulos e ela não conseguia acender o fósforo.

Draco, por debaixo do casaco fez o cigarro se acender, e Ginny percebendo, agradeceu.

"Bem, vou embora, esse babaca estragou a festa"

"Você quis dizer Harry?"

"Sim" Disse ginny "Foi bom reencontrá-lo, adeus"

"Até algum dia, Weasley"

"Até"

Ginny estava tão transtornada que nem se lembrou das amigas. Foi direto para o ponto de taxi e quando chegou em casa jogou-se na cama e chorou. Mais uma vez, se sentindo muito tonta. Depois de um tempo, que pareceu uma eternidade, ela levantou-se, pegou uma garrafa do melhor vinho que tinha, pegou uma taça, apoiou-a no banco ao lado desua banheira, despiu-se e entrou na banheira. Estava tomando tranquilamente o vinho, depois de retirar toda a maquiagem com magia, relaxando com a água morna, quando a campainha tocou. O coração de ginny gelou. Não podia ser Harry, se fosse ele, ela não iria abrir a porta.

"Um instante" Ginny gritou do banheiro.

Ginny enrolou-se no roupão, escovando os cabelos molhados com os dedos, empunhou sua varinha e fez o truque de ver quem estava do lado de fora. Dessa vez não era Harry... seu coração bateu acelerado, e suas pernas ficaram bambas... efeito do álcool?


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Olá! Primeiro, eu gostaria de agradecer as reviews! Afinal, se ninguém comentasse eu não teria forças para continuar *julia dramática*

Mas enfim... se vocês tiverem alguma dúvida, se não entenderem alguma coisa, me falem, afinal, é minha primeira fic.

Não pretendo fazer uma fic muito longa, mas estou tentando não desviar taaanto da personalidade dos personagens *apesar de ser difícil imaginar como seria draco após a guerra*

Por fim, desejo uma boa leitura, divirtam-se!

* * *

Ginny não esperava que ele viesse para a sua casa. Será que era mais um sonho? Ela estava ainda embriagada, mas mesmo assim, era real, e Draco estava lindo! Ela não sabia ao certo se era por causa da bebida, mas ela o achou atraente de verdade. Ele estava parado em sua porta, trajando uma roupa elegante com alguns detalhes em verde escuro, e seu cabelo estava caído na altura dos olhos e um pouco molhados, afinal, ainda estava nevando. Ela estava parada, olhando incrédula para a pessoa que estava na porta de sua casa. Ele de repente levantou o rosto, olhou-a ("_Como?"-pensou_) e sorriu. Ele estava visivelmente alterado, seu sorriso era encantador. Ela ficou constrangida com a possibilidade dele saber que ela estava olhando com cara de idiota para ele e se apressou em abrir a porta, ajeitando o roupão que agora lhe caía nos ombros.

"Draco Malfoy?" – perguntou ginny, um pouco mais rígida do que queria.

" Ah, olá! Ginny" – disse draco, bastante tonto. Ele avançou para cima de Ginny, esta que apesar de ligeiramente bêbada não queria repetir o erro, e se afastou dele. "Desculpa" disse draco. Ele estava definitivamente muito bêbado. "Onde é o banheiro?" disse ele com cara de doente. Ela o guiou até o banheiro, onde ele começou a vomitar com vontade.

"_Perfeito – _pensou ginny- _ele veio aqui para vomitar. Ainda bem que eu não o beijei... eca_". Ginny se apressou para pegar uma poção para curar enjôo que ela sempre tinha guardada. Bateu na porta do banheiro, onde draco agora parecia estar lavando a boca.

"Aqui, Malfoy, beba isso". Ginny notou que ele estava muito pálido e pensou se não era melhor fazer algo doce para ele comer. Mas ele simplesmente pegou o frasco da mão de Ginny e o tomou em um gole só. Ginny o guiou até o sofá, onde o deitou. Ela foi para o quarto pegar travesseiro e uma coberta. Quando voltou, ele já estava dormindo. Ele estava realmente muito bonito. Ela colocou a pilha de roupa de cama na poltrona que ficava na diagonal do sofá e se ajoelhou ao lado dele. Ajeitou o cabelo dele, a blusa estava acima do umbigo, deixando a barriga dele a amostra "_Uau" _Ela abaixou a blusa dele e quando se voltou para olhar para o rosto dele, os olhos estavam abertos, sem muito foco, mas quando os olhos se encontraram, ele os fechou e murmurou "Ginny, você é tão linda"

Ao ouvir isso Ginny corou, com o coração batendo agora como se estivesse na garganta. Ela não sabia o que fazer, mas rapidamente levantou, pegou o travesseiro e ajeitou-o debaixo da cabeça de Draco e o cobriu. Ele não acordou mais. Ela terminou seu banho, e foi dormir.

Não conseguia dormir, pensando no que draco falou, não acreditando. Ela virava e virava na cama, pensando em como seria o dia de amanhã. Passava tudo pela cabeça de Ginny, afinal, era Draco Malfoy que estava dormindo e tinha vomitado em sua casa? Como isso foi ocorrer?

Ginny acordou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, e começou a se lembrar do que acontecera na noite anterior. Levantou-se e colocou o robe. Queria ver se não havia de fato sonhado com, pelo menos, aquela parte da noite.

Ela andou cautelosamente pelo corredor, e quando chegou na sala, encontrou Malfoy dormindo no seu sofá, exatamente como havia deixado na noite anterior. Ela ficou parada, olhando para o corpo do draco que estava parcialmente coberto. Seu peito subia e descia lentamente conforme a respiração dele. Ginny foi para o banheiro tomar banho, mas sua mente não saía daquela visão de draco tranqüilo.

Depois do banho, Ginny começou a preparar o café, para os dois, apesar de não saber ao certo qual seria a reação de Draco ao perceber onde estava. Após colocar todas as coisas na mesa, resolveu que era hora de acordar draco. Ela se dirigiu a ele e o cutucou de leve no braço. Este, levantou-se subitamente, batendo com a testa na boca de Ginny, que com o susto se desequilibrou a acabou caindo sentada no chão. Draco começou a rir, seguido de Ginny. Os dois sabiam o quanto era estranho esse tipo de intimidade, mas não conseguiram se conter, afinal, a situação que eles se encontravam era de fato, inusitada. Para os dois.

"Deixe-me ajudar" disse draco, após as risadas, se levantando prontamente, lhe estendendo a mão.

"Obrigada" disse Gina, segurando a mão estendida e colocando a outra mão no bolso para pegar a varinha. Ela murmurou um rápido feitiço de cura e sua boca estava sem nenhuma marca ou vermelhidão.

"Desculpe-me por ontem, eu bebi demais..."

"Sim, sim.... mas como soube meu endereço?"

"Suas amigas..."

"Por Merlin! Esqueci de falar com elas ontem quando saí" Ginny virou-se correndo para pegar o telefone " Pode ir ao banheiro – siga o corredor e entre na primeira porta à direita – depois corra para comermos o café, e conversarmos. Vou dar uma ligadinha rápida para elas"

Draco ficou um tanto quanto confuso, mas achou melhor ir mesmo ao banheiro, pois queria ver seu estado.

Ele se lembrava de tudo que ocorrera na noite passada, e ficou aliviado por ter tomado a poção, já que não sentia nenhum efeito colateral da bebedeira. Mas, enquanto se lavava, lembrou-se de ter brigado com a Claire, e das duas amigas hiperativas de Ginny terem falado com ele. Lembrou-se também de pedir o endereço de Ginny e ainda das risadinhas que as duas deram ao entregarem o papel com o endereço.

Draco sempre achara a família Weasley peculiar. Todos possuíam aquela cor irritante de cabelo, e eles eram... muitos! Quando a pequena Weasley entrou no colégio, ela era de fato bastante bonitinha, mas Draco sempre percebera que a atenção dela era totalmente virada para Harry Potter. Ele desprezava-o. Mas quando Ginny cresceu, ela tornou-se uma garota extremamente atraente, fato este que foi percebido por todos. Ele lembrava dos finais de semana que Ginny aparecia de mãos dadas com alguns meninos estúpidos, o que gerava uma série de comentários ofensivos de Pansy e Blaise, sendo que no íntimo sabia que os motivos dos dois eram totalmente diferentes, pois Blaise também havia notado a beleza da pequena Weasley. Draco, não costumava lembrar-se da época da escola, pois esta fora uma época conturbada e marcada por episódios que ele não se atrevia a relembrar.

Mas tendo Ginny atrás da porta, não pôde deixar de se sentir um tanto nostálgico.

Ginny bateu na porta "Não vá se afogar, venha logo, para comer enquanto está tudo fresco" Disse, com uma voz convidativa.

"Já estou indo" disse draco, passando a mão pelo cabelo, se olhando no espelho.

Ginny, chamou draco e foi sentar-se à mesa, onde esperou por draco para começar a servir-se. Após alguns segundos, draco apareceu, e estava espetacular. Apesar da roupa ser da noite passada, ele havia feito um feitiço para deixá-las impecáveis e o seu cabelo estava parcialmente para trás, deixando alguns fios caindo solto na frente de seus olhos. "_UAU_" pesou Ginny.

Os dois começaram a comer, após draco se desculpar inúmeras vezes pelo ocorrido. Ele elogiou a comida e contou-lhe sobre as amigas lhe dando o endereço.

"Mas por que você veio?" disse Ginny com medo da resposta.

"Bem, ontem, depois que você foi embora, eu e Claire brigamos"

"Vocês são namorados?" disse ginny apreensiva.

"É complicado" disse draco, desviando o olhar, enquanto pegava o copo do suco.

"Sei..."

"Mas então, depois eu não queria mais ficar naquela festa, e eu não tinha mais para onde ir..."

"Por que você não foi a um hotel?"

"Desculpa mais uma vez..."

"Não é isso, eu realmente não me importo, mas é que nós nunca tivemos contato na época de colégio, a não ser quando mostrávamos o quanto não nos gostávamos" disse ginny, sorrindo, com a metade da boca.

"Eu não estava exatamente... sóbrio. Não iria conseguir pedir propriamente um quarto de um hotel."

"É verdade, você não estava nem um pouco sóbrio" disse ginny rindo.

Depois de comerem, ginny acenou sua varinha e os pratos desapareceram para o armário, onde estariam limpos para a próxima utilização.

Eles se sentaram e começaram a conversar sobre culinária. Draco havia estudado no mesmo curso que Ginny, e abrira seu próprio restaurante no Beco Diagonal, onde passara a residir. Contou que todo o local passara por severas reformas, mas que estava realmente bonito, mas que havia voltado a Paris para comparecer ao aniversário de Claire e fazer um seminário no curso de culinária.

Ginny, lembrou-se que não havia estado mais lá desde a última compra de materiais para sua antiga escola e sentiu uma vontade súbita de visitar o local. Quando indagada, ginny contou sobre o fato de deixar o mundo mágico para trás após apaixonar-se pela arte da culinária. Ela lembrou que seu pai fora eleito como novo Ministro da Magia e que sua casa havia sido transformada, fato este sabido não só por Draco, como por toda comunidade bruxa, claro. Ela atribuiu a vontade de sair de casa ao fato de na nova casa ela não se sentir bem, afinal, sua nova moradia perdera o aconchego que a casa velha tinha.

Depois de falarem sobre coisas diversas, Draco percebeu a hora e se apressou para sair, uma vez que tinha ainda que organizar todos os assuntos que iria abordar no seminário. Ele perguntou a Ginny se ela não gostaria de assistir, e lhe entregou um convite, despedindo-se, às pressas.

Quando ele se foi, Ginny suspirou e jogou-se no sofá. Ela havia passada a manhã e parte da tarde com Draco Malfoy. E eles se divertiram. Ela deveria estar sonhando. Nesse momento, ela não se lembrava da briga com Harry, nem de seu noivado. Ginny começou a devanear sobre os possíveis próximos encontros que teria com Draco: o que deveria fazer, falar, ou vestir. Ela despertou com o barulho do telefone, e foi, muito mal humorada por terem interrompido-a, atender o telefone.

* * *

N/A: Não deixem de comentar!=**

Ah, estou pensando em começar uma fic Ginny Weasley/ Tom Riddle... mas n]ao sei se terei tempo, pois minhas provas estão começando na facul e eu estou muito atarefada, mas qualquer coisa eu falo.

ATé o próximo capítulo! o/


End file.
